


Not Your Wingman

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [16]
Category: Glee, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Barney, for the last time, I am not your wingman.”

Blaine runs his hands through his hair in exasperation. The elevator’s been stuck for 10 minutes, but it feels like 10 hours. Barney will not  _shut up_  about his latest plan to take over the bars of New York.

_Why me?_

“No, really. Think about it. Our sexualities complement each other.”

Blaine figures he may as well play along. If nothing else, whatever bullshit theory he’s about to spout will be entertaining.

“And how’s that?” he says.

“Well, we’ll never be fighting over the same booty, at least.”

Blaine can’t help it, he snorts.

“Why do I feel like that word means something totally different to each of us?”

Barney looks puzzled for a split second, before his face breaks into a gigantic grin. “I request the highest of high-fives!”

Blaine just raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on. That was a good call, bro.”

Blaine holds his hand up timidly, and sure enough, Barney slaps it hard enough to hurt.

The elevator suddenly whirrs back to life, and Blaine looks forward to getting out of a confined space with Barney. He does have to admit that going out tonight could be fun. He won’t tell Barney that quite yet, though.


End file.
